


A History of Bad Ideas

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Lacrosse on Rollerblades, Schoolgirl Lesbians, Sports teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where nothing is horrible and sad and everyone is just a regular school student, Emmeryn makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Bad Ideas

For someone whose name meant ‘love,’ Phila was really kind of horrible at it.  
  
Emmeryn would never say so aloud, of course. Never ever. That’d be a horrible thing to say, especially to one’s best friend. But for all the hints she’d dropped that _maybe_ she’d like to go on a real date to somewhere with prices her parents would raise their eyebrows at and patrons that’d raise their eyebrows at them instead of of a “girl’s night out” to the local pizza place. _Maybe_ she’d like to play with Phila’s hair and comment on how beautiful it is, how beautiful she is, without it just being friendly. _Maybe_ she’d like to kiss, just once, and taste practical, flavorless chapstick on her lips over a bruised lip.  
  
Maybe she was out of her league.  
  
The way she watched Phila during practice could’ve been mistaken for admiration. She had her hand cradling her cheek and her feet resting on the row of bleachers in front of her, her other arm resting across her knees and a little smile on her face. She sighed happily every now and again, watching Phila skate around on the hardwood floor with her whistle in her mouth and a first-aid kit under her arm, calling out tips to the girls playing the game.  
  
The game was something along the lines of lacrosse on rollerblades— which, objectively, was a horrible idea, given how violent lacrosse usually was. These girls would be the ones to survive the apocalypse, if they could survive this sport.  
  
But Phila was fond of incredibly dangerous sports, and that usually meant sports played in a much more dangerous way, like polo on bicycles or card games on motorcycles or something with equal potential to go horribly awry. That was why Emm was there— while Phila kept the girls from getting seriously injured, Emm was there to keep Phila from getting seriously injured, and to call 911 if need be. The team was used to her presence by now.  
  
“I wonder if we could play this game on motorcycles,” Phila mused one day as she and Emm were walking home from another day at practice. Walking home was boring sometimes, at least Emm had found, because there was just so much space with which to fill a limited amount of topics. But neither of them had cars, and Phila couldn’t very well take Emmeryn home on the back of her bicycle, so walking it was.  
  
Emmeryn looked at her with wide eyes. “Phi, no,” she said firmly. “I’m putting my foot down. No motorcycles.”  
  
“But it would be epic,” Phila replied. “You can’t deny it would be.”  
  
“It would get you killed,” Emm insisted. “Not just injured. Killed.”  
  
“It would not, I’d be careful!”  
  
 “Phila.”  
  
“I could practice first with a bike. Or a Moped! That’s sort of the same principle.”  
  
 _“Phila.”_  
  
Phila looked over at Emm, who was looking back to her in a mixture of worry and frustration. She sighed and stepped off the curb, back on Emm’s level. Sometimes Emmeryn didn’t understand just what it was about highly dangerous activities that attracted Phila— certainly it wasn’t being scraped up seventy-five percent of the time or making Emmeryn worry. And she did worry, maybe more than was really necessary. It was hard not to do when you see your best friend repeatedly slam herself down on asphalt or astroturf and get back up like she was ready to do it all over again.  
  
“No motorcycles. But we’re keeping the rollerblades,” Phila decided, giving Emm a little grin. “I have a team already, it’d be a shame to just disband it now because my girlfriend thinks it’s a bad idea.”  
  
Girlfriend?  
  
Emmeryn’s cheeks turned pink, and Phila’s did too after she realized her mistake. “Not like, in that way,” she hurried to say. “I mean like, girl who is a friend, like how people say guy friend? Only, wait, that’d be two words, not one— I mean, unless you’re _okay_ with it, but I wouldn’t want to— that is to say, I—“  
  
“No, no, it’s not—“ Emmeryn tried to say, but she was getting as tongue-tied as Phila. “Phi, I know you— I know we— we’re best friends, of course, it isn’t like we’d do anything like— like that, er…”  
  
“No, we wouldn’t,” Phila echoed, looking at the asphalt in front of her. “Nothing like that.”  
  
Emmeryn mentally kicked herself. If it weren’t for that they were both equally awkward high school students, maybe ‘girlfriend’ would be an accurate moniker. Why did she stink so much at giving hints?  
  
“Not unless you’re okay with it,” Phila added, making Emmeryn blink and look at her. “I mean… I would be. Hypothetically.”  
  
There was quiet for a long period of time. Phila looked like she was wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole, and Emm had to note how cute she was. It made Emmeryn want to do something like run up and down the street making some ungodly pterodactyl screech. The thought of that was horrifying, and Emmeryn internally buried her face in her hands. For a student council president and for someone who spoke in front of people on a regular basis, she really wasn’t very good at this flirting thing.  
  
But eventually it got to be too much, and Emmeryn had to stifle her giggles. Phila noticed when Emm managed to let a little snort escape.  
  
“What?” she demanded, looking indignant.  
  
“You just—“ Emmeryn laughed. “You just really suck at picking up on hints, Phi!”  
  
Phila’s shocked face only made Emmeryn laugh harder. “Hints?” she demanded. “What hints! Emm, you never dropped any hints of any kind!”  
  
“Yes I did!” Emmeryn contradicted. “I was so worried— I thought you wouldn’t like me if I were too forward so I— and you liked me anyway!”  
  
“Of course I like you!” Phila burst out. “But you’re just— you’re you, and I’m just—“  
  
“You?” Emm teased. “Of course you are, that’s why I like you!”  
  
“Well— well I—“ Phila stumbled, her face strawberry-red. She let out a frustrated groan, burying her face in her hands. “I’m so embarrassed! You mean I could’ve just… just _asked_ you out and you would’ve been fine with it?”  
  
Emm’s laughing slowed to a happy sigh. “I would’ve _loved_ that, you have no idea. It means I wouldn’t have had to keep trying to drop hints!”  
  
Phila finally let out a weak laugh, burying her face in her hands. “So you suck at giving hints, and I suck at picking up on them,” she summed up. “We’re practically made for each other.”  
  
“I should hope so,” Emm replied, tucking her hands behind her back.  
  
“Now I can tell the team you really are my girlfriend,” Phila mumbled, tucking her hands back in her jacket pockets. “They’ve asked, you know. When I said no, they said I should ask you out.”  
  
“Are you going to?” Emm asked, smiling coyly. “If not, I can do it. I actually have a place in mind— it’s the type where people will stare, but we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. I just want the satisfaction of knowing people are putting effort into disapproving that is entirely wasted. At least on me, anyway.”  
  
“They could never stare like that at you,” Phila shook her head. “They’re jealous. I know I would be, if I were one of them.”  
  
“But you’re not,” Emmeryn replied, taking one of Phila’s hands out of her pockets and lacing their fingers together. “Remember? You like me?”  
  
A goofy-looking grin came over Phila’s face. “Yeah, I do,” she mumbled, her cheeks pink.  
  
“Good!” Emm decided, planting a peck on Phila’s cheek. “And I like you.”  
  
Phila laughed, squeezing Emmeryn’s hand. “So you’re getting what you want, then?”  
  
“With luck, I’m getting what you want, too,” she said, her smile softening.  
  
Phila looked back over to Emmeryn, who was smiling contentedly at the ground as they walked together, and leaned over to gently kiss her cheek in return. Emm’s face flushed, and she hummed happily. She definitely liked this girl, Emm decided, and if she could help it, she’d make Phila feel as special and loved as Phila always made her feel.  
  
Yes, Emm told herself. Walking home from practice would never be boring again.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe my teeth ache because I've eaten nothing but candy for the past day and a half, but I choose to believe it's the power of this fic and how incredibly fluffy it is.


End file.
